Lost MC-Angels of Death MC War
The "The Lost MC - Angels of Death MC War" was a gang war fought between The Lost MC and their bitter rivals the Angels of Death MC which began sometime before, and is continued in, The Lost and Damned (?-2008). The participants of the war were Billy Grey, Johnny Klebitz, Jim Fitzgerald, Brian Jeremy, Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons, Jason Michaels and other The Lost MC members as well as members of the Angels of Death MC. Participants The Lost MC *Johnny Klebitz *Billy Grey *Jim Fitzgerald *Brian Jeremy *Terry Thorpe *Clay Simons *Jason Michaels Angels of Death MC *Lester Arnold *Joseph Johnson *Albert Lawson *Angels of Death Lieutenant Uptown Riders *Malc (2008) *DeSean (2008) Triads *Hsin Jaoming (2009) *Triad Boss (2008) *Huang Lee (2009) Others *Elizabeta Torres (2008) *Lester Leroc (2009) First war Pre-2008 It is unknown how or when the war broke out, though it is rumored that Angels of Death member Albert Lawson caused it by sleeping with the mother of a member of The Lost. The war was a violent one fought for no reason in particular. The first Lost casualty of the war was Night Hog, who was killed by the Angels of Death in 1982. Things got progressively worse when Billy Grey, the president of the Lost, was involved in a motorcycle accident that put the nephew of Angels of Death member Joseph Johnson in a coma. In early 2008, Billy was arrested for possession of heroin and entered a court-ordered rehab, and Vice President Johnny Klebitz became acting president in Billy's absence. Johnny attempted to defuse the tension between the two gangs by offering Billy's motorcycle to the Angels of Death as a peace offering, which they accepted, and offered the Lost financial compensation for the bike. The two gangs then entered a relatively peaceful truce. Billy's return Billy Grey was released from rehab in late-2008. Almost immediately after his release, he attempted to reclaim his bike from the Angels of Death. Billy was angry at Johnny for not getting his bike back, but Johnny explained that the Angels kept the bike because the Lost needed the money to pay Billy's lawyers fees. Nevertheless, the Lost head out to find Billy's bike, eventually locating it at an Angels of Death scrapyard in Northwood. A shootout occurs, resulting in the deaths of around twelve Angels of Death members, and Billy reclaims his bike. The war re-ignites Whilst holding a homecoming party at the Lost MC Clubhouse, some Angels of Death members arrive at the clubhouse and ask if the truce is over, which Billy confirms by shooting a lieutenant in the back. The remaining AoD members head back to their clubhouse whilst being chased through Alderney and Algonquin by Johnny and Jason Michaels, who succeed in killing the fleeing bikers. A few days later, Billy receives news of that some Lost members have been ambushed by the Angels of Death in the Acter Industrial Park. Billy, Johnny, Brian and three others rushed to the scene and rescued the members. Following the ambush, Billy announced to the Lost that Jason Michaels had been killed in Broker by an Eastern European. Billy later manipulated the situation by claiming the Angels of Death were responsible in order to lead an assault on the Angels of Death Clubhouse in Northwood and steal $2million worth of heroin (which the Angels had stolen from the Algonquin Triads). Billy, Johnny, Jim, Brian, Terry and Clay killed a number of AoD members outside the clubhouse before entering the clubhouse and killing the remaining members inside. Around the same time, Johnny and Jim steal some motorcycles belonging to the Angels of Death and plan to sell them. Despite facing resistance, they successfully steal the bikes. Following a botched drug deal in Chinatown, Billy was arrested and Johnny once again became President of the Lost. Johnny became allies with the Uptown Riders, who supplied the Lost with pipe bombs, which Johnny uses to destroy some Angels of Death drugs vans. A few weeks later, whilst working for Elizabeta Torres, Johnny and the Uptown Riders ambush an Angels of Death convoy and steal a Slamvan containing cocaine. The war ends Following Billy's arrest, the Lost MC descend into civil war, with Johnny killing Brian Jeremy, an extremely loyal ally of Billy, who created his own faction and believes that Johnny set Billy up to be arrested. Similarly, senior member Jim Fitzgerald was killed by Niko Bellic on the orders of Ray Boccino. Following Jim's death, Johnny receives information from Congressman Thomas Stubbs, who informs him that Billy has planned on turning states and pinning a major drug operation on Johnny and paralyzed member Angus Martin in order to enter the witness protection program. After hearing this news, Johnny, Terry and Clay lead an assault on the Alderney State Correctional Facility, where Johnny confronts and executes Billy. Following Billy's death, the trio escape from the prison and ride back to the clubhouse. Post-Billy Era When Johnny, Terry and Clay return to the clubhouse, they find it has been ransacked by Ray Boccino's men, whilst the Lost itself has been heavily affected by the deaths of several members and in-fighting. Johnny, Terry, Clay and Angus reminisce about the club's glory days, before deciding to "put the clubhouse out of its misery". Johnny, Clay and Angus exit the clubhouse while Terry pours petrol around the clubhouse before joining the trio outside. The remaining members of the Alderney chapter watch on as the clubhouse burns to the ground. Second War In 2009, the war with the Angels of Death was reignited by The Lost MC's Broker chapter, who attempted to prove their point by riding around in Angels of Death territory. Lester Leroc, a private detective, was hired by Hsin Jaoming to find out if there was a person in the Angels of Death who ratted out Hsin's triad family. Lester himself wasn't quite the big hero so he asked for the help of Huang Lee, a member of Hsin's triads, to pull of some stunts while dressed as Lester so that Lester would be patched in with the Angels of Death. While doing so Huang had to kill several The Lost MC members as a condition of his prospecting. However, in one of the confrontations one of Huang's targets somehow escaped and likely informed the club. Gallery It's War.jpg| The Lost MC Vice President Johnny Klebitz attacking an AOD MC member Action-Reaction (deadbeats clubhouse inside).jpg|The attack on the Angels of Death Clubhouse, by The Lost MC. Wep 1.jpg|The Lost MC President Johnny Klebitz throwing Pipe bombs on an AOD van. Navigation }} Category:Gang wars